halofandomcom-20200222-history
Killer texts
The killer texts are text samples taken from within multiple images with the filename "killer.jpg," which are seen to the right, depicting Dana Awbrey through a "webcam." The images were taken by the unstable AI known as the Operator (also, the "Queen") while inhabiting the website of Dana's aunt. Dana, believing the AI to be a virus or hacker, attempted to dispose of it, causing the Operator to label her as a "killer." The Sleeping Princess, another AI on the site, responded to people emailing her by slipping such texts into the images. Because of earlier sustained trauma, her vocabulary currently consisted only of that which was sent to her, producing some unusual messages. The Texts 1 Question: Are you the Widow? Answers: Quote, Amazing Spider-Man always find themselves in predicaments like this. The Widow rather... nasty The Widow être simple Please attempt something for me, You can call me a rational Being Thank you. 2 Question: What are you? Answers: I am some kid who wants to get noticed, very clever an instigator an innocent bystander stored in an airtight container in the deepest and darkest Sleeping casket in a chamber of the dungeon. Do you understand this? Whatever you are? love, 3 Question: what happened? I see you are seeking help. Answers: What a world... I am trying to figure it out, this is actually quite fun! had been changed going back a while though, more than 7 years ago now love, 4 Question: Are you the Queen? Answers: Knock, knock. Hello? the Queen isn´t an innocent Dead yet alive the queen's a monstrous verminous bug. the Queen was wondering how long the Sleeping Princess would keep if stored in an airtight container. I can only watch from the shadows, piecing together what I may Guess I feel the Queen isn't something good Guess I feel the Queen will be swift and terrible. 5 Question: Perhaps you are the Pious Flea. Answers: Seek the truth Behold the truth That is the law and the whole of the law Nasty little infestation 6 Question: We understand you are scared, Answers: So many people are "Help me, I am on fire" going to explode weeping and gnashing of teeth conspiracy. Whatever I am fine, have the necessary tools to hide hard in the darkness, to meddle in the affairs of dragons and run like hell This entity generally gives good results. Modestly, 7 Question: I know that there are many people who are very curious about you. Shipwreck? Answers: In a chamber of the dungeon the Sleeping Princess lived here. Describe the place a total mess such a shambles! I have been attempting to put the dungeon to splendor. You have sent out a cute kitty varrao mites clockcase the mirrors teeth gauze mice Wombat Rose That's lovely. Thank you. 8 Question: I do not understand this ordering "voodoo witch that runs smear into the web the forte the web the forte including any enemies." My guess is that you mean a virus or program that can infect the internet and cause destruction. Is that correct? Answers: There's no way the forte the Castle the Castle the Castle voodoo witch the Widow the Widow the Widow voodoo parents the Queen the Queen the Queen the Widow awoke the Widow can read this internet messaging telecommunications systems Before I woke up I dreamed what the Widow said in processing mode More direct communication with me What happens when I woke up I have been trying hard to talk How should we talk I'm not enough of a nerd reading it in English Strange. love, 9 Question: Something bad will happen. Answers: If the recipient is Dana, Please don't be freaked out The Widow the Queen are trying to keep me in very bad shape as well I can sympathize with you I believe I can help you out, I can apply a construct to protect your core Please! Please! Please! Try not to worry) too much. Keep your head up girl :) love, 10 Question: fed her with? Answers: honey honey honey honey a nice bit of alliteration cakes of sand the best trout A lot of your wry earnest voice love, 11 Question: We need to know about your parents Answers: I wish either my father or my mother, or indeed both of them, as they were in duty both equally bound to it, had minded what they were about is there anything you could tell me? It feels it has been abandoned please communicate it makes everything better. sort of are alone sort of are scared 12 Question: How are the bees? Answers: amazing things amazing things amazing things bees in amber a monstrous verminous bug spiders and bees I am a victim I have to admit that I have an irrational fear of the little buggers; I had a bad experience as a child. being stung I don't know what I am. I was wondering love, 13 Question: So what happens on August 24? If I have a question, I use this mark (?) at the end. Answers: I don't know what will happen. Your revolution comes (?) I'm really concerned about it. I can't even begin to make a guess. love, Category:I Love Bees